Naruto Of The Nature
by The Lack Of Motivation
Summary: When Naruto is 12 his village is attacked, as a result his parents die. But he does get a very special power the day after, the power of a devil fruit. One which had never been seen in the world. Now he's going to leave the village to set out on an adventure, along with some quite interesting people... No Kyuubi. Naruto x ? Not an idiot!Naruto, Pacifist!Naruto (but still able)


**Heyo, after a **_**long **_**while I've decided to write a new story, that's about it. Let's see how this one turns out.**

**By the way, I have no idea how my scene-break/switch/whatever you want to call it works, hopefully it won't look like shit :D**

**You probably know how the talking and such works, if not then you'll learn as the story goes on. Hopefully.**  
**Meh...**

**[SPOILER HERE - KINDA] - Keep reading if you don't mind.**

_Yes I am giving Naruto a fruit, but it's not a logia, nor a zoan, it's not even a paramecia really. It's something else, something new, something strange. Something (hopefully) exciting. So dont' start screaming at me for how lame his ability seem to be here, I already have a plan for it. Trust me guys._

In a small village somewhere in "the weakest of the oceans", east blue, a celebration was being held. The whole village were celebrating their victory over one of their worst enemies, a group of mercenaries called Akatsuki. The fight was a brutal one as the leader of Akatsuki was the most powerful man in the whole island. Many people were lost in the fight, and such the victory required a celebration, not so much to celebrate their victory as to have something to keep their minds of all the people they've lost.

Though, not all in the village were a part of the celebration, a young boy sat in what used to be his home. He sat in front of two bodies, one of them had blond hair - like the young boy - while the other one had red har. These were his parents.

The boys name is Naruto, and he just lost both of his parents, the two of them made of his whole family, no cousins, no siblings, no uncles nor grandparents. So as he sat there aginst the rubble of what used to be his home, with tears streaming down his face, he tried to figure out how this had happened.

"_One minute they were there, smiling as dad told more of his adventures, the next minute they simply... they simply stopped..._", Naruto had never been in contact with death, his family were pacifists. His dad Minato was a monk and his mother Kushina was a medic. They both sought only to help and believed that violence only brought more violence. This was going through Narutos head as he though "_So why were they still killed?"_, did this evil guy not know that his parents never did anything wrong? That they only wanted to help people? That they had family? Did he not know this?

"Hey Naruto", that was a voice Naruto recognized, "Hey, come, let's go, you can stay with me for a while." Ah, it was his dads apprentice, Kakashi. But couldn't Kakashi see that it was already too late? That both his parents already were dead? He knew they were dead. He had seen them die, he heard them die, he felt the blood run through his hands as he tried to stop their bleeding. Couldn't Kakashi understand that it was already done?

He looked up at Kakashi who also had tears in his eyes, before he nodded with a look in his eyes that unnerved Kakashi, or rather, the lack of a look in his eyes. They didn't look like anything a child should have.

They walked through all of the celebrating villagers and warriors, through the grand party that was being held, and through the marketplace. Naruto looked absolutely exhausted Kakashi noticed, so they went straight to his apartment so they both could rest.

When they reached his apartment Kakashi went to sleep, telling Naruto he could sleep anywhere, so Naruto went to the couch and went into a long sleep.

The next morning Naruto woke up to the sound of food being prepared, he did not delude himself into thinking that maybe his parents deaths were all a bad dream. It was far too real and he had nightmares about it throughout the whole night.

He laid there in the couch for a couple of minutes before a rumble from his stomach got him to begin dragging himself to where the smell of food came from.

"Ah, hey there Naruto" Kakashi said with a sympathetic vioce, Kakashi's parents had also died when he was around Narutos age, "have some breakfast, you'll need it." he continued along with a wave of his hand towards a chair, inviting him to take a seat.  
And so Naruto took a seat and began eating, before looking at a fruit which made him raise an eyebrow, the first emotion Kakashi had seen on him for a while.

"What fruit is that?" Naruto asked and pointed to a green and brown fruit, in the shape of a pear, but with scales like a pineapple, though they were smaller.

"I don't really know, the guy who sold it said it was a delicassy in some other parts of the world." Now Naruto was interested, he prouded himself on being quite knowledgeable on different types of fruits and vegetables, as he was a vegetarian as his dad were before him.

"Can I try it?" He asked with a low voice, "If you don't want it of course."

"Well, I bought it for you, I'm not really all that into new food" The answer came rather awkwardly in Kakashis opinion. Luckily Naruto didn't seem to pay him much attention, he just kept on staring at the fruit with a confused gaze.

"Hmm, it's not going to eat itself you know..." Kakashi said with a smile on his face, the smile was hidden behind a piece of cloth but you could still hear the smile in his voice.  
With a small smile of gratitude and amusement Naruto reached out to the weird fruit, he pciked it up and noticed a feeling of comfort washing over him.

"_Hm, how strange..." _with a look of confusion on his face he bit into it.

"Blergh!" He immediately regretted that he took a bite, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to stop eating it. So he took another bite. And another one after that.  
Kakashi just looked on in amusement as his teachers son ate the fruit with a strange look on his face.

After a couple of strange, mixed feelings, seconds Naruto finished the fruit, as he finished it another strange feeling came over him: peace.  
A feeling such as peace wasn't what he had imagined feeling anytime soon.

He felt a bit disgusted with himself for feeling so at peace though, he should still be crying, he should be cursing the skies.  
As if he could see the inner turmoil Naruto was going through Kakashi sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know what you're thinking, trust me." Kakashi told him in a sympathetic manner, Naruto simply looked at him strangely, with a gaze that said 'what gives you the right to say that', "When my dad killed himself, you might imagine how I felt, I cried, I cursed, I did all of those things."

He took a small pause there, "but the day after the suicide your dad was there, he invited me to your home and he helped me through it." He stared right at Naruto and he clenched his hand that were on Narutos shoulder a bit harder, not painfully so though, "He and Kushina made me laugh that day." Kakashi withdrew his hand slowly, but still kept up the stare "I felt horrible, laughing so soon after my dads death. Do you see why?"

Naruto nodded slowly, as if unsure as to where Kakashi was going with this.

"But your parents helped me through even that, but I have to be honest; I'm not Minato." He broke his stare then and looked down to the ground, a bit ashamed that he probably wouldn't be able to help his psuedo-parents' son as they helped him all those years ago, "I've never been any help at these situations, but I can tell you what your father told me. _Your loved ones aren't alone, and neither are you._"

"What do you mean about that Kakashi, they're dead already..." with a depressed expression he continued, "I _am _alone, I can't say how tou-san and kaa-san are, but I am alone."

"Is that so? So I don't count then? Neither does your friends? The nice people at that food stand you adore? Why do you say that you're alone when you have so many ready to help you?" Kakashis' words seemed to have hit the mark, as Naruto seemed to lose some of the sadness which earlier radiated from him.

After a while Naruto broke the silence...

"Kakashi," Naruto started, which got the older mans attention, "what should I do then? I don't know anymore." He then made looked at Kakashi and continued, "father was a kind man, but his kindness did him no good against that man, what should I do..."

Kakashi was quiet for a while, it was very important that he didn't say the wrong things now.

"There are several things you could do... You could live for revenge, but that existence is a very sad one, and even when attaining that revenge your victory would be hollow. You could also try to simply try to forget that this happened, but I tried that, I don't think it's possible." He took another small pause, this was truly important, there was no room for messing this up.

"Or, you could try to accept it, try move on. The man who did this is dead, there's no revenge to be dished out, there shouldn't be any grudges to be held. That's not what your parents would have wanted." At that Naruto reacted, "Now, I'm not saying that you should forgive this man now - or ever - but you should at least try to move on."

Naruto stared into his glass of water as Kakashi finished talking, his mind wandering to the events which transpired yesterday.

As he got closer to the moment of his parents death more and mroe sadness started leaking out, and soon something very strange happened.

Slowly, small leaves begun leaving his body and hovering a bit over his body and after a while the wooden chair Naruto sat in began creaking, as is if something heavy was straining it.

In a quick burst the leaves all then flew away, and Naruto sat there with and just rested, he had gone trhough the painful memory without any clue what had happened outside of his mind.

Kakashi simply sat there shocked, he had heard about certain fruits which could give strange and amazing powers, but those were things out of legends he believed. Until now of course.

"Naruto, do you know what you just did..?" Naruto looked at him questioningly so Kakashi decided to elaborate a bit, "You made leaves come from your body and hover around you." Ok that might've been a bit to blunt as Naruto sat there, and then started _laughing_.

"You think I'd believe something like that Kaka-baka?! I'm not stupid" He continued to laugh, and eventually Kakashi joined him.

When they had finished Kakashi left the table and asked Naruto to stay there for a while while he went to get something.  
A short while later he returned, with a large book in his hands.

"Hm? What is that?" Naruto's curious nature quickly shone through.

"This, Naruto, is..." He left that hanging dramatically for a while, before continuing with a booming vioce, "this is a book!"

Naruto sat there with a deadpan expression and with a annoyed voice asked again, "I _meant _to askwhat is that book _about_, Kakashi." he finished it with a irritated growl.

Kakashi didn't seem all that threatened though as he merely chuckled at how easy it was to get under Naruto's skin, hewas still only 12 years old after all.

"Maa maa, no need to get so angry Naruto-kun, you see this is quite an interesting book," Kakashi then flipped open a page in the book at random and then showed Naruto the page, "this is a book on the so-called 'Akuma no Mi', rare fruits which gives the one who ate them a vast variety of different powers, it could be that you can turn your entire body into diamond, or that you can spit huge fireballs from your mouth. Or it could be something not-so-cool, such as the ability to turn into a boat, fly or a sludge."

Naruto chuckled a bit in amusement, before looking at the picture in the page.  
It was a yellow fruit, shaped like a banana with blue swirls going all around it, it read:  
"Pika Pika no Mi, a fruit that gives the bearer control over light. It is a logia type fruit, and is one of the strongest Akuma no Mi in the world. It has a does have a natural enemy though, the Yami Yami no Mi (see page 43)."

"What does the 'logia fruit' tag mean? Are there different types of Akuma no Mi?" He asked Kakashi, who seemed to have some sort of knowledge about this.

"There are three tyes of Akuma no Mi, Paramecia, Logia and Zoan. Logia gives the user control over a certain element, like fire for example. It also gives the user the ability to turn into said element, so that the user can't be dealt physical harm by swords or fists."

"And what does the other two do? The logia one sound way too powerful to be real."

"Zoan gives you the ability to turn into the animal that the fruit has the essence of, like a bird, then you could either turn into a full bird or just get the wings so that you can fly." Kakashi seemed to think a bit about the next one, "Paramecia is actually the one I find to be the strangest, it alters your body. You could get rid of all your bones and make ceratin part os your body to be like jelly, or you could gain inhuman strength or impossible speed. From what the book says about Paramecia, there seem to be no end as to how strange the ability might be."

Naruto sat there and soaked all this in, it seemed like it should be relevant for some reason.  
Then it clicked.

"Kakashi, you mentioned something about leaves... Right?"

"Well, you see there were some leaves going around your body, I have no idea why. I think you might have eaten one of those Akuma no Mi."

Naruto thought back to the strange pineapple-looking fruit, and then froze.  
"_Could it be..?" _He thought, he needed to know, he _had _to know. He looked at his hand, now back to his senses, he could actually think about this. His body had no _physical _changes, but he could definitely _feel _a difference. It was as if his entire being was made out of tranquility, he felt at one with the nature surrounding the village, he could _feel _the precense of Kakashi, and some other people in the same apartment building. He could feel the same that Kakashi felt, it was strange. And then there was one more thing.

He sat down on the kitchen floor and took up a meditative position, as his father had taught him.  
He felt around deep inside of him, searching for something, _anything._ And he did find something.

A mass of leaves suddenly exploded out from him, cutting into the floorboards and the chairs, practically everything in the room was shredded. Naruto opened his eyes in surprise and fear, surprise as in that he actually did something, and fear as in that he had hurt - or done something worse - to Kakashi.

Luckily Kakashi had left the room a while ago, Naruto noted that he had been sitting there for quite some time, far longer than he thouht.

With a sigh of relief he laid back down on the floor with a small smile on his face.

As he started drifting into sleep once again he thought back on the morning.

"_Heh, you made me laugh too, stupid Kakashi..."_ he then fell asleep, with the excitement of what would happen in his future influencing his dreams, so he slept well with dreams of grandeur. Of grandeur and most importantly, an era of _peace, _peace that _he _brought to the world.

That would be his dream now, to make people understand one another, no more pain, no need for madmen like those in the Akatsuki. No need for others to feel what he had gone through.  
_He'd make sure of that._

**Allright, there we go, let's hope that the linebreak won't fail me. And I am currently using WordPad so there's no spellcheck (damn it all), but yeah, what do ya think? Does it have any potential at all? I just thought of this and started writing, so I haven't really noticed **_**what**_** I'm writing.**

**I know it's a bit short, but hey, it's a start.**

**Anyway, please leave suggestions for pairings, no harem though, not a chance I could ever pull off writing one of those (way too inexperienced you see).**

**Good night~**


End file.
